1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a DMA control system, a printing apparatus, a transfer instruction method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
a DMA controller for controlling the direct memory access (DMA) transfer in which various kinds devices and a memory can transfer data without intervening a central processing unit (CPU) is known.